


Working Things Out

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Little Space Shorts [5]
Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Autism, Awsten is precious, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kellin cries at one point but everythings okay, Kellin is confused but works things out, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 09:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Warped Tour 2016. Sleeping With Sirens and Waterparks are hanging out together, and Kellin is curious as to why Awsten acts so... clingy.





	Working Things Out

**Author's Note:**

> Kellin and Awsten have a pure friendship y'all can fight me. Also the interview mentioned is a real thing, it's on youtube. Waterparks at Reading festival or something, comes up if you search 'Awsten knight and kellin quinn'

Kellin sat with the rest of his band, and Waterparks, between their buses. Awsten and Otto didn't drink, and Kellin wasn't at the moment. But the rest of his band was, and so was Geoff.

So Kellin couldn't blame alcohol for the way Awsten was acting.

Awsten was leaning against Geoff's shoulder, rubbing his face against the denim of his jacket, and clutching at the bottom of his shirt every now and then. Geoff wrapped an arm around his waist, and pulled him into his side. Over the noise of the chatter, Kellin heard Awsten make a soft noise, almost like a cat.

Kellin was aware- well, the whole tour was aware- that Waterparks were in some sort of polygamous relationship. Awsten, Geoff, Otto, and that photographer, Jawn, were all dating. They were also fairly close to their manager Lucas.

But the way Awsten was acting wasn't normal coupley stuff, at least not for them. Usually, Awsten could be seen sprawling dramatically across Geoff's lap, or trying to get Jawn to give him a piggy back ride.

Kellin sighed softly. Maybe he was over analysing things because he missed Vic. He decided to text him to distract himself.

_**Kellin** : 'miss u' _

_**Vic** : 'aww. Miss u 2 bb.' _

Just those two letters at the end make something in Kellin's chest flutter, which was strange. He was definitely lonely.

_**Kellin** : 'I reallllyyyyy miss u. Aws and G and being all cute and coupley and I miss u.' _

_**Vic** : 'not too long now.' _

_**Kellin** : 'still too long >:(' _

Kellin could practically hear Vic laughing at his response.

_**Vic** : 'I have to go. I love you <3' _

_**Kellin** : 'I love you too <33' _

Kellin put his phone back in his pocket and looked up. Awsten appeared to have made his way into Geoff's lap and fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder, which was quite cute. Jack, Justin and Gabe were playing some sort of drinking game. Otto was talking with Jawn, who had only just got there. When he noticed Kellin looking, Jawn smiled at him, and Kellin smiled briefly back, before letting Gabe bully him into drinking.

 

###

  
  
It was a few days later, and Waterparks were doing an interview. Geoff wasn't there, but Kellin and the rest of Sleeping With Sirens were. Jack had gone over and thrown an arm over Awsten's shoulder, proclaiming himself part of the band to replace Geoff, to which Awsten had gone along with, saying:  
  
"Yeah, we're hardcore and have tattoos now."   
  
Kellin had laughed, and wandered over after a little bit, taking Awsten's microphone and asking some random questions. Or rather, he'd tried to. Awsten had stolen the microphone, put his mouth on the foam bit to make it damp, and put it on Kellin's neck. Kellin squeaked softly, hunching his shoulders up to try and get Awsten away. Awsten just laughed loudly and kept it up, although eventually he stopped to finish the interview.   
  
Kellin wandered back over to his own band, to finish getting ready to play later.

 

###

 

Sunlight woke Kellin up the next day, which wasn't right, because he always shut his curtain fully. He'd be very annoyed if it was one of the others, as today was their off day, and he wanted to sleep. He grumbled quietly, rolling over and trying to pull his blankets over his head. He was stopped halfway through this manoeuvre by a hand on his shoulder.

"Kellin, hey, wake up."

Kellin opened his eyes immediately at the sound of that voice, having to consciously stop himself from sitting up and braining himself on the roof of his bunk.

"Vic!" He launched himself into the arms of the man beside him, ending up twisted awkwardly. Vic just laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the side of his head.

"Hey babe." Vic said, smile firmly on his face.

Kellin pulled away from the hug, but held Vic's hand. "I thought you couldn't make it out to see us?"

"Justin texted, said you were getting all mopey."

Kellin laughed and punched Vic's arm, Vic pulling him into another hug.

"I missed you," He mumbled, and Vic hummed in agreement.

 

###

 

Kellin was a lot happier now that Vic was around, and his band clearly noticed, Justin going as far as to punch his shoulder and grin, saying, “I knew that’d get you outta your slump.” To which Kellin flipped him off.

It was the evening after a show, and they were somewhere hot. Despite that, they were all crowded around a big fire, made from random bits of wooded fence and furniture on a patch of sandy dirt.

Kellin was laid on the grass with his head in Vic’s lap, humming happily as his boyfriend gently ran his fingers through his hair.

“Have you been hanging out with the Waterparks guys?” Vic asked, and Kellin shuffled onto his back, sensing Vic wanted to talk about something.

“Yeah, they seem like cool guys. I applaud Awsten and Otto for managing to not drink at Warped,” Kellin added with a smile.

Vic smiled a little as well, but he seemed to be thinking about something, as he didn’t reply.

“Why? What’s up?” Kellin sat up so that he and Vic were eye to eye.

Vic hesitated, “Nothing,” He said quickly, trying to reassure Kellin, “I’ve just been talking to them, is all. I think you should hang out with Awsten, you’d get along.”

A small frown worked its way onto Kellin’s features, “Why are you so guilty about that?”

“No, baby, I’m not guilty about that. I’m just thinking. About something Jawn said to me.”

“What did he say?” Kellin questioned, tilting his head a little in curiosity.

Vic chuckled, planting a soft kiss on Kellin’s lips, “I can’t tell you yet. But I think he might be right.”

Kellin was unable to stop a slight pout forming, “But I wanna know!” He whined.

Vic just chuckled and kissed him again.

  
  
###

 

Kellin mused over Vic's words for the better part of the next three days. Yeah, he enjoyed hanging out with the Waterparks guys, and yeah, he got along with Awsten, but he got along with all of them. Why was it Awsten in particular that everyone wanted him to hang out with?

Despite spending almost all this time either with Vic, or on stage, Kellin still didn't have an answer.

Currently, Kellin was heading over to the Waterparks bus. He'd left Vic with the rest of his band, as well as most of Waterparks. Minus Awsten.

He'd gone up to Geoff and asked where Awsten was, and the guitarist had said he was "chilling out on the bus." Jawn had added, "you can go find him if youu want. He just didn't wanna be around big crowds." And Kellin had nodded and walked off, feeling much like a child told to go play with his friend while the adults spoke downstairs.

He knocked on the bus door and waited a moment. When there was no response, he slowly opened it, and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him but staying near the doorway, feeling a little awkward.

"Awsten, are you in here?" He called. There was a quiet thump, and a small squeak from the bunk area, and then the door opened.

Awsten stood there, looking at Kellin. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and was wearing the pastel pink hoodie Kellin had seen him in the first night. His eyes were wide, and he looked nervous. Kellin could practically hear his heartbeat increasing, so he decided to say something, in the hopes of reducing his anxiety.

"Did you fall out the bunk?" Was the first thing that came to mind, and was what he consequently blurted out.

It seemed to work though, as Awsten blushed and ducked a little. He still seemed shy, but a little less anxious.

Kellin smiled slightly, a little confused, as he'd mostly just seen Awsten as loud and annoying, but now he clearly wasn't. Whatever. Kellin could adapt.

"Geoff said you were chilling out," he continued, when it became clear that Awsten wasn't planning on talking. "I dunno if you were asleep or something, if you were I can leave, but I didn't really wanna hang out with the others and Vic's been saying we'd get along but I haven't had the chance to talk to you much and-" Kellin stopped himself when he reakized he was rambling.

He looked over at Awsten, and saw he was smiling. "D'you wanna watch a film?" Awsten asked quietly, voice sounding... small.

Kellin nodded, and Awsten walked over to a draw, still trailing the blanket behind him. Kellin followed, peering over Awsten's shoulder. Awsten pulled out a stack of DVD's, most of them were horror films, which Kellin wasn't that fond of, but at the bottom was-

"You have Mulan!" He burst out, making Awsten jump a little. Kellin mumbled an apology, before saying, "Dude I love that film!"

Awsten beamed, and picked up the case, before heading to the back lounge. Kellin followed happily, no longer feeling so awkward, as they clearly had a similar taste in films.

While Awsten set up the DVD player, Kellin threw himself on the couch, stealing Awsten's blanket with a giggle. Awsten laughed softly, pressing play before throwing himself down beside him and worming his way under the blanket as well, cuddling into his side. Kellin curled up a little as well, and soon they were a tangle of limbs hidden by a fluffy blanket.

And that's where they fell asleep, and also where Jawn found them when the band returned that night.

 

###

 

"Kellin, Kellin, babe, wake up."

Kellin whined softly, slowly opening his eyes. He was warm and comfy, and could feel more warmth and pressure against his side, soft hair tickling his neck. He looked up, and there was Vic, smiling at him.

"We've gotta go Kells, c'mon," Vic said gently.

Kellin just pouted, cuddling closer to Awsten. Awsten barely stirred, just sighing in his sleep and hugging Kellin's waist a little.

Jawn stepped forwards from where he was stood in the doorway, "He could probably stay... I don't think either of us are leaving until ten tomorrow, so they could both sleep here, and we'll send him back for bus call."

"Hmmm..." Vic pretended to consider this, although Kellin, even in his sleepy state, could tell that he and Jawn had already discussed it. "I suppose. And we don't really wanna disturb Awsten."

Jawn nodded, smiling, and Vic leant over, kissing Kellin's cheek, "I'll come get you tomorrow morning, okay?" And Kellin nodded, just wanting to get back to sleep.

Vic left, and Jawn turned the TV off. Jawn then turned on some soft blue lights that ran around the top of the walls, before turning the main light off and leaving, closing the door quietly.

However, the movement and talking had made Awsten begin to stir. Kellin took this opportunity to shuffle them both so that they were laid down, although they were still almost completely entangled. Awsten made a soft noise of complaint, before pressing his face against Kellin's collar bone and falling asleep again.

Kellin cuddled back down below the blanket, and fell asleep as well.

 

###

 

"Kellin Kellin Kellin Kellin Kell Kell Kell Kell Kell-"

Kellin whined and rolled over, jumping awake at the loud yelp, and falling onto the floor as the blanket got dragged away.

Kellin ended up on the floor, and Awsten, who had been poking his face, dissolved into giggles. Kellin whined again, trying to pull the blanket back over himself. Awsten squirmed a little, until he was practically on top of him.

"Awsten, what're you doing?" Kellin looked up to see Geoff stood in the doorway. Geoff was smiling a little, and Awsten started giggling again.

Geoff shook his head fondly, "c'mon, Aws, off the floor," Awsten opened his mouth to say something, but Geoff added, "and don't say it was Kellin's fault. I know you did it to yourself."

Awsten pouted, but shuffled into a sitting position. Kellin didn't bother moving, just resting his head against Awsten's thigh.

Geoff ruffled Awsten's hair, "do you guys was breakfast?"

Awsten scrambled to his feet, dislodging Kellin's head. Kellin pouted, pulling the blanket tighter around himself, as Awsten bounded into the other room.

"C'mon Kell," Geoff said, the tone of his voice different to usual, and Kellin felt soft and vulnerable all of a sudden. Geoff held out a hand, and Kellin accepted it, pulling himself up and dragging the blanket with him.

Despite feeling a little awkward, Kellin kept a hold of Geoff's hand as they walked into the other room, and Awsten beamed at him. Kellin smiled back shyly, and sat down beside Awsten on the couch.

Awsten put his hand in Kellin's hair, tugging gently, before bumping his nose against Kellin's cheek.

"Awsten, what have we said about pulling hair," Jawn scolded, although he sounded like he was smiling.

"But it's soft, like yours!" Awsten said, pouting, and Kellin was surprised by how his voice sounded.

"That doesn't mean you can just pull people's hair."

Awsten huffed, shuffling a little and clinging to Kellin, pressing his face into his shoulder.

Jawn shook his head, smiling at Kellin. "What do you guys wanna eat?"

"ve we got 'ny melon?" Came Awsten's muffled reply.

"Lemme check baby," Jawn said, and Kellin suddenly felt very out of place.

Jawn got a couple of packets of fruit out the fridge, before turning back to Kellin.

"Do you want fruit too Kell?" Jawn asked, and Kellin tried to respond, but he felt as though his voice wouldn't work. He bit his lip, and nodded. Jawn smiled gently, and started putting some fruit in two bowls. Awsten seemed to notice the change of mood, as his general clinginess became more of a comforting cuddle.

Awsten detached himself from Kellin when Jawn handed them a plastic bowl of fruit each, although Awsten stayed pressed to Kellin's side.

Awsten and Kellin ate breakfast together, Jawn and Geoff, and eventually Lucas, bustling around.

Vic came over at ten, and was greeted with the sight of Awsten and Kellin cuddling on the couch. Awsten was babbling about something, and Kellin was strangely quiet, although he seemed interested in what Awsten was saying.

"Hey Kells, we have to go."

Kellin looked up, face lighting up when he saw Vic.

Awsten shuffled, allowing Kellin to get up. Awsten hugged Kellin tight, saying, "bye bye Kellin!"

Kellin stood up and went over the Vic. Vic shared a look and a smile with Jawn, who nodded. Vic then took Kellin's hand, and they walked out.

 

###

 

"So, did you have fun hanging out with Awsten," Vic asked gently. They were curled in Kellin's bunk, travelling to the next venue, and Kellin was still in that strange, soft mood that had come over him from hanging out with Awsten.

He nodded in response to Vic's question, cuddling closer and burying his face in Vic's chest. He felt, more than heard, Vic's chuckle.

"Baby, can I talk to you about something?" Vic said gently, running a hand over Kellin's cheek to get his attention.

Kellin sighed softly, closing his eyes and leaning into his touch, not really paying attention.

Vic chuckled again, "Kell, pay attention honey."

"Mhn?" Kellin blinked, looking up at him.

Vic kissed his forehead, "I just wanna ask you something Kell, don't worry."

Kellin nodded, focusing on Vic but not completely getting out of his soft mood.

Vic seemed hesitant, as if he were considering how to phrase his question. He eventually just settled for, "how are you feeling?"

This made Kellin a little confused. Had he been acting strange? Maybe Vic thought he was depressed again?

"Uh-" He forced himself to talk, even though it made him want to cry, "I-I'm okay. I've been good."

Vic kissed his cheek, "yeah, but how are you feeling now?"

Kellin chewed his lip, feeling his voice go again. He shrugged a little, attempting to cuddle back into Vic's chest, but was stopped by him.

"Do you feel small?"

And Vic was being so gentle, and Kellin was so confused by everything that he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Hey, hey honey don't cry," Kellin buried his face in Vic's shoulder, "don't cry angel," Vic comforted, running a hand through his hair gently, soothingly.

Even when Kellin's tears eventually stopped, Vic continued petting his hair.

"Hey, it's okay. I was talking with Jawn, and there's this think they do with Awsten that helps him destress. And I thought it would be something that'd help you, but I didn't think you'd have heard of it before, which is why I thought you should hang out with Awsten, so you could see what it was." Vic paused, letting Kellin process everything. "It's called age regression, or, having a little space. You spend some time in the mindset of a child, toddler, or baby. A caregiver looks after you, and it helps to relax."

Kellin nodded. It made sense, and explained the 'soft' feeling he had around Awsten.

"Does that sound like something you wanna try?" Vic asked gently, and Kellin nodded again.

Vic smiled, and kissed the top of his head, holding him close.

"How old are you sweetheart?"

Kelling squeaked softly, blushing, and shook his head, trying to indicate that he didn't want to talk. Vic seemed to get the message.

"Are you small?"

Kellin nodded shyly.

"Smaller than five?"

Kellin nodded again.

"Three?"

Kellin shrugged a little, and Vic ruffled his hair.

"We'll go with about three. And we can speak to the Waterparks guys tomorrow. You can hang out with Awsten again, and we'll ask for advice on what to do, and what sort of stuff we'll need."

"I wan' and bwankie," Kellin said softly, face half buried in Vic's shoulder.

Vic smiled, kissing his temple. "Yeah, we'll get you a blankie."

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble but took three weeks and came out nearer 3,000 words-
> 
> Gimme validation I worked hard on this.


End file.
